


Resolution

by scrapbullet



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you think the entire world revolves around you, sonny-jim?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

"Do you think the entire world revolves around you, sonny-jim?"

Funny, that. Johnny thinks it bloody well _does._

But he doesn't tell dear ol' Len that, oh no, he doesn't say a word. He wants to though. He wants to shout and scream and rage but all he can do is grit his teeth and take each lashing with the belt with more grace and dignity than that old fart has in his pinky finger. Johnny takes it, takes it like a man and even when the blood pools on the carpet beneath his knee's all he does is grin; that maniacal grin that unnerves even Lenny, makes him pause.

Truth is Lenny ain't a real rocknrolla, never will be. And Johnny? Johnny'll make sure that he's the one to fucking breathe it.


End file.
